russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney and Friends welcomes home IBC-13
October 2, 2012 Barney, the most adored purple dinosaur in the world was created in 1987 is now on Philippine TV, as the Kapinoy network IBC-13 with the children show Barney and Friends from HIT Entertainment for children loving kids and kids at heart to be educatonal from the home videos, a major success when the characters for toys, books, live musical and many more for all children in the new Barney franchise on IBC. New character mascots are Barney, Baby Bop and BJ entertain kiddie viewers when it has a new board of directors and its management team is now headed by new chairman Eric Canoy. "The partnership with IBC-13 along with Sesame Workshop, ABC Kids and The Jim Henson Company intends to start a new trend in television programming with introduction of the children's program. HIT Entertainment secured the rights to bring the chldren show to the Philippines, while IBC-13 will market the program. The IBC family with chairman Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa has new Barney something for everyone. All your favorite Barney songs are there and more. Educational, light-hearted and entertaining, the production brings an imaginative story to life in the market was kids and baby boomers everyday for fun and games represent viewers of all ages. The same products are also available at SM Department Stores. Along with new IBC's children's programming like local programs are Y2K: Yes to Kids, Eskwela Bulilit and KapinoyLand as well as the popular American children;s television series like Bear in the Big Blue House, Cabbage Patch Kids, Sesame Street, Art Attack and Bananas in Pajamas which has a local production outfit have an American children's programs giving the Philippines. The show will now target the A, B and C markets, and Tessie Taylor, was promoted to IBC sales and marketing manager for all children shows (Barney and Friends, Eskwela Bulilit, KapinoyLand and Y2K: Yes to Kids). Pinoy kids will fun definitely delight will join the characters of Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were mascots also present the new home of the sequestered TV station IBC-13 every weekday afternoon. They had a mini show and sang all my fave Barney tunes that Anya and I use to sing together addressing kids in the Philippines at the IBC-13 studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City in a tag for IBC kiddie show to promote the celebrate Barney’s 22 years of love, caring and sharing for children across the world. For a minimum purchase of P300 worth of Barney, Thomas and Friends, Bob the Builder, Angelina the Ballerina and Fireman Sam products from Toy Kingdom, Toy Kingdom Express, Baby & Co., Stationery Department and SM Music and Video, customers get a chance to win two tickets to the Barney’s Space Adventures live show last April 26 to 29, 2012 at the Aliw Theater. For the child-friendly in the popular children's television program Barney and Friends is now shown on Mondays to Fridays from 4:00-4:30 pm right before the lonest-running flagship news program Express Balita on IBC-13. National Bookstore outlets as Sari-Sari Kapinoy launched the Barney merchandise.